Bluesy LaRue
by tropicnebula
Summary: This is a story based off of a song written and sung by Billy Burke (papa Swan from Twilight lol) it was written for his little girl. This is a story of Edward and Bella and their daughter Bluesy LaRue. Theres laughter and theres Drama. All Canon Couples. So lets see how things are going for Singer/writerward and Writerella shall we. I don't own twilight SM does!
1. Chapter 1

**Bluesy LaRue**

**This is my first FF. This is a story based off of a song written and sung by Billy Burke (papa Swan from Twilight lol) it was written for his little girl. This is a story of Edward and Bella and their daughter**

**Bluesy LaRue. There laughter and theres Drama. All Canon Couples. So lets see how things are going for Singer/writerward and Writerella shall we. **

**AS WE ALL KNOW WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT A CERTAIN STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES! TAKE A MINUTE TO SAY THANKS CAUSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER DREAM WE WOULDN'T KNOW ROB! **

_**Prologue**_

I was lost and getting old, living alone on hill of gold

Spend most days sleeping and most nights weeping

One night I went down to meet a friend. He and his girl came a stumbling in

She said Hi , I said Hi

It was July and all summer long I never left that girl alone

That was only a year ago. Just like any other miracle

You came and stride with those little kicks form inside

And Bluesy Laruesy when we both heard the newsy

Your Daddy cried, your mama tried to be everything for everyone

And she was. Yes, she was

But Bluesy Laruesy neither one of us was choosy

We just wanted a baby girl called Bluesy Larue

Times got rough. You'll come too know, that' sometimes how these stories go

It ain't always pretty. Sometimes it's shitty

But through it all I'm proud to say, me and your mama did it our own way

There was love all along, even when shit went wrong

So here we are, three weeks away. Wish you were here already, we can't wait

We just got married. Not that you'd care if we'd been down the aisle or not

What's the difference if you got what we got?

All love is the same. You can give it any name, like

Bluesy Laruesy if you ever feeling woozy

Just close your eyes, your mama and I will be right along to sing this song

While you dream and forever in-between those

Bluesy Laruesy, first words and tie up your shoesy

There'll be nothing we won't dosy for Bluesy Larue

So long to those party nights. Don't think I miss them much, I'll be alright

Probably won't be sleeping and you'll be the one weeping

I bet you'll have your mama's eyes. I bet they look the same as soon as when she cries

And have the same effect on me

Guess what, it's July. And all summer long I don't expect to leave my little girl alone

You will never be alone

And Bluesy Laruesy if you wanna take a snoozy

Your mama's fine, your daddy's fine

We got everything and everyone here we could want

What more could we want?

And Bluesy Laruesy we could have named you Suzy

But the only name for yousy was Bluesy Larue

Bluesy LaRue

I can't believe our song went #1 and is being sung by Billy Burke. I had long ago given up on ever having a singing career. I wanted to be there for Bella and Bluesy LaRue. They are my life. Things weren't always as good as they are now.

Let me tell ya we had rough times. Come along with me and you will see our story...


	2. Chapter 2 Correspondance

Dear Alice,

Its been awhile since we talked. I need your help. See today I went to the doctors and found out a few things first off Congrats you are going to be an Aunt. Second off I need you, I am slowly loosing it here. Or should I say fast. And what I mean by fast is I can't do this on my own. I found out completely by accident when I went to the doctors. I need him home. Not on the road. Since you are his manager, I need you to keep this on the down low.

I need to tell him this news face to face not over the phone or by email. The last time he was here we got into a big fight and we haven't spoken since. That was right before you left for the tour.

I need him Alice. I love him and I need to tell him how sorry I am, but he is being so stubborn he won't answer my emails and he won't answer my calls. Will you help me? I want to work this out with him. Im sure he hasn't said anything about our fight. It was stupid really.

Love your sister in law,

Bella

Dear Bella,

Your wish is granted! I will talk to my brother and see to it that he gets home so you two can work this out. He is stubborn as you know. I do know he has read your emails and listened to your voice mails hes just so pigheaded he doesn't know how to say hes sorry. I know he misses you and No worries I won't tell him anything. Congrats on being pregnant. You can always count on me.

Love your sister in law,

Alice

**EPOV**

"EDWARD! Enough is enough , you need to settle your shit with your wife NOW!" Alice said "GOD You are so pigheaded I bet you can't even remember what you two are fighting about now can you?"

"Nope" I said making sure I popped the "P" at the end.

"Well Im stopping the gigs as of now and they will resume when you get it together, your wife needs you. Funny how you failed to mention the part where you had a big fight right before you left," Alice said.

I continued to strum on my guitar this tune had been nagging at me but I have yet to find the right words to put to the tune.

"Ok Alice, You win, I'll go home, if thats what Bella wants, to face the music so to say and see what she has to say and where we stand."

So this is how I ended up on a plane at 3AM heading back to Los Feliz, California. DAMN RED EYE Flights and damn that little pixie for making the arrangements,I start thinking of some of our happier times.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sitting here in some bar in some Podunk town in Washington State, in the middle of July,waiting for my sister Alice and Jasper to come and hear me play AMATEUR night at Bronco Billy's Bar , I scope out my competition lets see well there's the duo group of Mike and Jessica pfft no competition there. Then there's Tyler and Lauren they usually are overcome by stage fright._

_I order another Jack and Coke and I hear Emmett and Rose come up behind me ," Hey Emmett and Rose, where's Jasper and Alice?"_

_Rose laughs and says "Oh they had to pick something or someone up , they should be coming along soon."_

_"Alice's friend from High School just moved to town and wants to come down and sing," Rose says._

_"HMM" is all I can muster up to say._

_Not long after I hear my sister and then I hear the most musical laugh I have ever heard. I turn to see Alice and Well FUCK ME if I didn't have to pick my jaw up off the floor, One Isabella Swan was standing right next to Alice and Jasper. I was gone I was so screwed I remember her always around Alice but DAMN the girl grew up to be fine. FUCK ME Im in so much trouble,damn Jasper always saying I need to settle down, our friendship needs some serious evaluation!_

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N I will try to post weekly not exactly sure when I can depends on my days off ! Sorry its not beta'd or pre read I wanted to get a head start! Thanks for the follows and the reviews. Yes Bronco Billys is a bar in Wisconsin Dells WI~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter song OneRepublic's SECRETS

**BPOV**

"He's coming home", I re read the text over and over from Alice. I was estatic. Now, to do this and make this right between us. How does one explain to another good news and bad news at the same time.

**5 am**

I felt the bed dip. He's home. I rolled over , "Hi Sweetheart," I said. Needless to say he's a little shocked at my term of endearment since the last time he was home we fought. I really need to make him understand why I was a bitch but I think he will understand WHY I was the way I was I mean you don't feel good when you are pregnant. Plus the other bad news. I know I should have explained things to him but I had to make sure about at least one of the reasons I was feeling like I was feeling.

"Hi back at you ,love." Edward says. "Look Bella, Im in no mood to fight. I just want to sleep right now. I really don't want to fight anymore. I want to make this right between us but right now I just need some sleep. I've been on the road for months and our bed is inviting me to sleep. "

"It's Ok Edward, I understand and what I have to say is not a conversation I want to get into at 5 in the morning."

"We will talk about it tonight" I promised.

"at Dinner tonight."

Yes, at dinner tonight.

**5pm**

I have the table set. I'm hoping he catches on to the theme here. I've never had a themed dinner for us. Mini Candles., baby red potatoes, baby ears of corn, baby back ribs. and baby snow peas.

"Smells good in here ", Edward says as he sits down. Looking at the food , he cocks his head to the side and says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to tell me something here." I burst out laughing and say "Why Mr. Cullen you are very observant"

"Bella, are you saying what I think you are saying here with all the baby themed food here? "

"Yes, Edward , We are pregnant." Thats the good news.

"I owe you a big apology Edward. I know I was a bitch, and I should have said something. I just didn't know how you were going to react I mean we just started living together and I know we talked about having kids someday I just didn't think it would be this soon. I'm so sorry, baby. BUT, Edward theres more. And this is the part I really need you to listen too baby."

Edward still in shock that we are going to have a baby finally says something.

"what else could there be Bella I mean we just got great news we are going to be parents."

I clear my throat and tears start to fall. I don't know if I can do this. How can I tell him that I might or might not have time to see this through see our baby.

With tears streaming down my face I finally find my stregnth and jump from the frying pan into the fire.

"Edward, umm I found a Lump"...

**A/N I know Im sorry. Im not one who like cliffies. I promise the next update won't be so long inbetween . I promise you , there will be more good times and not all this drama/angst if you will . **

**Leave the love and BTW IF YOU SEE DancingXDoll she loves to copy and paste stories that aren't hers and well she thinks that Im going to run off FF lol I have news for her she can sign in as a guest all she wants and follow my story. IM NOT RUNNING OFF LITTLE ONE so go play with your cabbage patch dolls hun you can't hang with the big girls. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Followers,

Enlight of what has happened this past week, in the fandom world and in RL, I am NOT posting the chapter I had planned on. I feel its too much angst right now. I don't want to feel bad if it effects people. I promise I will be back after the first of the year. I have plans for the holiday season and with a trip planned to see my sisters. I just don't have the heart or the time actually to sit and post the chapter. I promise you I will be back. Thanks for your understanding. Somethings just are more important to me then my story. Thanks again. I do love you all and appreciate you takng the time to read this story.

Tropicnebula


End file.
